Lana's Gone
by SuperheroLover22
Summary: One-shot. Post Season 7, before Season 8. Lana's gone. So is everyone else. Lois tries to come to terms with that and lends a hand with getting rid of some unnecessary things that are still on the farm.


**Lana's Gone**

Lana broke up with Clark. With a DVD. Now Clark's gone missing. It's been three weeks and I've heard nothing from him. Add to that the fact that according to Jimmy, Chloe's been arrested by the Department of Domestic Security. I've been running myself ragged trying to find where they're holding her but I haven't had any luck. I even tried to call in favors with Oliver but he hasn't been able to find her either. Something tells me that Lex is behind this, even if he's been MIA too. I mean, what is it with people? Where is everyone?

I'm where I'm supposed to be. Or least where I feel like I'm needed. Ben Hubard may be taking care of the land and the animals but someone needs to get the farmhouse in order. Lana's gone, probably for good this time. I'm sure Clark is off somewhere moping about it and it wouldn't be a good idea for him to come back to a house full of Lana's stuff. He'd never be able to move on. So, I've taken it up as my duty to rid this place of all memories Lana. Well, not all of them, just the ones that don't belong here anymore.

It's been a daunting task but I've finally sorted through all of her clothing and belongings, packed it up and labeled it. Now, I just have to find where to ship it to. I mean it's not as if she left an address on that little plastic disc that broke Clark's heart all over again. Hell, if I can't find one, I'm just going to give all away to Goodwill or something. As long as it isn't here, then well, maybe Clark will be able to heal when he gets home. If he ever gets home.

No, I'm not supposed to think that way. I have to remain positive. That's what this clean-up effort has been, it's keeping my mind off dangerous thoughts. Well, most of the dangerous thoughts. Some of them leak through anyway and they having nothing to do with the missing people in my life. Well, they do…but I'm not sure that I should be so concerned about Clark. Sure, his break-up was unfair and cruel and he was hurting. But that doesn't mean that comforting him didn't awaken something I was previously unaware of. All these years that I've been in Smallville and I've never before been so…emotionally aware of Clark and his feelings. I mean, his walked around and brooded for about as long as I've known him but that was different. Him holding me as he broke down, that was heart breaking for me. I just, don't know what to think about that and if I ever let myself dwell on the subject, well that's when my thoughts get dangerous.

For now though, since I've pretty much finished the task I've assigned myself to. I have to get back into the game on finding Chloe. I've wasted too much time trying to run away from scary thoughts that I've almost forgotten that she's the one I need to worry about, not Clark. Clark could take care of himself. So could, Chloe. But often my imagination ran away with itself and I pictured Chloe sitting in a dank cell, being tortured or worse. I have to find the connection to Lex and for that I need a plan.

But before I get to that, I have to make one last sweep around this place to make sure I've gotten all of Lana's stuff together. I'd hate for her to be without her belongings as she forges a life without Clark. I imagine it must be hard after they circled each other for so long and tried to make their relationship work. I sure she still loves him and even if she didn't, it's hard to imagine life without Clark Kent in it. He's a constant that can go unnoticed but just when you need him, he's right there to help you out, whether you're in trouble or you just need a shoulder to cry on. Clark is the best person I know and he didn't deserve that type of break-up, one without closure. Yet, I can't believe that Lana didn't have sound reasons for finally ending it. I shouldn't even be thinking about this, I should just finish my mission and get on to the next one. But now that I've opened the gates, I can't stop thinking about Clark. Now, that Lana's gone…I don't know, maybe I might…No, Lois. Those are thoughts that you aren't ready to handle. Just get back to packing and think of a plan to find out where Lex is probably keeping Chloe. No, just because Lana's no longer a part of his life doesn't mean anything will change. And nothing really should. Just put those little thoughts in a chest and bury it deep inside your mind. Nothing's going to change.


End file.
